My Rock, My Saviour
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Artemis is raped in the Trials of Apollo. She is too scared to go to her camp and going to Meetings. So she hides in her temple. Her Hunters get so worried by her absence they summon Apollo. Can Apollo help his sister overcome her panic attacks? And help her get back to herself?...WARNING: RAPE


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Artemis is raped in the Trials of Apollo. She is too scared to go to her camp and going to Meetings. So she hides in her temple. Her Hunters get so worried by her absence they summon Apollo. Can Apollo help his sister overcome her panic attacks? And help her get back to herself?...

* * *

Warning Rape.

Rated: M

* * *

**Part: One**

* * *

Artemis couldn't believe the nerve of her father for not allowing her involvement with Apollo. They were twins they helped each other. But now because her brother was being _punished _she wasn't allowed to go help him. He had been mortal for months already. Didn't their father think he had suffered enough?

She was so distracted that she didn't sense a figure coming behind her. Before she could try and fight the person off she felt a hit on her head and darkness overcame her...

* * *

Artemis groans as she starts to come too. She felt off. What had happened? She frowns at her thoughts as she tried to piece together her memory. When she felt something sticky between her legs.

Her eyes snap open to see her clothes ripped on the ground. She was in a dirty bed. She was naked with cuts around her wrists as one was bond to the bed. Between her legs was...blood. She starts to panic. No. No. It can't off happened.

She whimpered as she tried to move and felt the pain all over her body especially in her private area.

She clumsily gets her hand unbound and sees a branding on her wrist. Burnt into the skin. She hurries to get her ripped clothes on before teleporting to her Temple on Olympus and stumbling into her room.

She trembled at seeing all injuries as she looks for them. She realised that what she feared happen did happen. Tears fall as she slides down the wall of her bathroom.

Someone had...had rapped her. They had taken what she always prided herself in giving away from her.

They had branded her like cattle on her wrists with a Greek H on one wrist and N on another. She had cuts everywhere. She was sure she had broken bones. But all of that didn't matter. All she cared about was that she was forcefully taken.

Her memories were muddled too. She couldn't really remember the attack.

She cried as shock overtakes her.

She couldn't believe this happened. What she wanted right now was to believe this didn't happen. And for Apollo to be here...

* * *

_A couple of days later..._

* * *

Artemis whimpers in pain. Her injuries hadn't healed. They seemed to be healing at a mortal pace. Nectar and Ambrosia wasn't working. It was like whoever did this wanted her to suffer more then knowing her virginity was taken.

She didn't go to anyone for help. Because she didn't know who to trust and because she was too scared to leave her Temple in fear of something happening.

Because some memories she got back showed they had controlled her mind and actions. And she got pieces of memory showing her no matter how hard she tried she was not in control of her bodily actions.

In fact she did go out the day after it happened to try to talk to Athena when she blacked out again. And found herself in the same situation. So she wasn't going to leave her Temple now.

She had sent a message to Thalia to continue without her for now. Artemis was too scared and panicked to even _try _to get to the Hunt and possible safety. She couldn't take the chance her hunt wasn't safe. She knew her Temple was. But she didn't believe anywhere else was.

What was she going to do now? She was ruined. She had nothing she prided in herself left. She sits back and rocks on the floor. What would she do?

* * *

Apollo had just finished his quest he was back in his Temple. He had been welcomed back by everyone but Artemis which was strange. He heard people speaking about having not seen her. He knew he would see her soon. She was likely busy with her hunt.

Apollo started thinking about what Nero had said on his knees in front of him.

_Flashback_  
_"Just so you know Apollo. I took what matters most too you", Nero tells him_

"_What does that mean?" Apollo asks shoving the arrow deeper into Nero's chest_

"_You are too late. The deed, the multiple deeds are done", Nero rasps falling back, dead_

_End Flashback_

Apollo frowns what did those words mean. What did Nero mean by that? He couldn't help but think that what Nero said was extremely bad.

Suddenly an Iris message appears in front of him. Showing his Thalia his sisters lieutenant.

"Apollo! Thank gods I reached you", Thalia says

"What is wrong?" Apollo asks nervously

"It is Lady Artemis she hasn't come back to the Hunt in weeks", Thalia tells him

Apollo frowns, "I thought she WAS with you"

"No she hasn't she told me she is on Olympus. But that was weeks ago", Thalia reveals

Apollo felt something was VERY wrong here. He needed to find his sister.  
"I will find her Thalia. I am sure nothing is wrong", Apollo lies

"Just tell us when you do. We are worried", Thalia replies

"I will", Apollo replies shutting off the Iris message

Apollo frowns where could Artemis be on Olympus? She hadn't been seen from what people had been talking about.

But he knew he NEEDED to find her. Apollo gets up to start his hunt. He leaves his Temple and starts asking around but nobody had seen her in ages.

Apollo decided to check her Temple as a last attempt to find her on Olympus. He knocks on the door but he doesn't hear anything. He opens the door, as Artemis had given him permission to enter in emergencies a long time ago.

"Artemis?" Apollo calls walking through the Temple

He manages to hear a slight whimper.

"Arty?" Apollo calls again worried now

Another whimper. Apollo follows the sound and sees Artemis curled up in the corner of her living room. He sees wounds on her that looked like they had been made recently.

"Artemis!" he exclaims in worry

He rushes to her side but she flinches.

"Arty it is ok it is just me Apollo", Apollo says softly as he kneels down to her trembling figure

'_Apollo?' _a voice thinks in his head

Apollo was shocked that Artemis was talking in his head and that she sounded so broken.  
"It is me Sis", Apollo replies softly trying not to startle her

'_How do I know this is real?'_ she whimpers to him

Apollo frowns he wondered what happened to her to make her question him.  
"You helped mother birth me. I couldn't say your whole name for at least a day. So I called you Arty. You don't like the name but I think it suits you", Apollo tells her

Suddenly his arms where full of his terrified, trembling, crying sister. Who was sobbing hysterically into his chest. Apollo automatically wraps his arms around her rocking her gently.

"Shh Arty everything will be ok. Whatever this is", Apollo says softly

She was clutching him tightly. She was _so_ afraid.  
"Its ok your safe. I'm here. Your brother is here. I'll protect you", Apollo croons to her

'_Apollo'_, she thinks

Her thoughts to him held so much pain and terror. He wanted to find out what happened but he needed to calm her down first. Before she made herself sick.

"I love you Arty", Apollo tells her gently rocking her

'_You will think I am disgusting after this', _Artemis thinks brokenly to him  
"I would never, ever do that Artemis. NEVER to _you, _especially you or anyone. I swear on the River Styx", Apollo vows  
A boom of thunder signals his oath.

"Why don't we lay you on the couch? You would be more comfortable there", Apollo coaxes softly

She nods but doesn't let him go. Apollo sighs and gently lifts her causing her to whimper. When he puts her in his lap on the couch she squirms to she was in a different position on his lap. Which was weird to Apollo.

"Sis what has happened? You can tell me", Apollo gently says

'_Apollo I'm so afraid!'_ Artemis thinks to him

"Why are you afraid Arty?" Apollo asks gently rubbing her back

Artemis takes her hands off his top and shows him her branded wrists. Apollo's eyes narrow. At the red N and H on each wrist. They looked _branded _into her skin. They also looked infected and raw.  
"Who did this too you Arty? Is this only place where your injured?" Apollo asks quickly, really worried now.

Artemis shakes her head and buries herself back into his embrace.

"Artemis?" Apollo coaxes gently

'_I don't know how. But when I leave this Temple. I black out. One time when I woke up I was in a dirty bed. It some hotel room. I…I found myself bound…branded… and hurting…and…and…', _Artemis tells him

"And what Arty?" Apollo coaxes finding himself angry at whoever did this

But he knew he needed to stay calm not to scare his terrified sister.

'_Between my legs were bleeding…and my…my lower area was hurting…I was rap…ped…th…ey…took…wh…at I…cherish…mo…st…my bu…tt hurt…too and…my mou…th ha..d a fun…ny tas…te'_, Artemis cries to him

Apollo freezes he NEVER expected that. This should never have happened. He feels Artemis crying violently in his chest. Now he knew why she was so scared. But he needed to help her. But he couldn't trust anyone else with her.

"Shhh Arty. I am here. I'll protect you", Apollo promises her rocking her and kissing her forehead

'_The…memories I DO have…brother…they use…d…toys…I…hu…rt…big…brother…it hurts…so much', Artemis cries to him_

Apollo gently rocks her. The person who did this he was going to _murder_ them if they were _lucky_.

"Where else do you hurt Little One?" Apollo asks softly and gently

'_Everywhere', she thinks crying_

"Arty I need to see. You need to be healed", Apollo tells her gently

Artemis just ignores him continuing to cry in his chest. Apollo just held her. This was what she needed at the moment. She needed someone she could count on. To protect her and be her rock.

"I'm here for as long as you need my Little One. I love you so much Arty", Apollo tells her

He continues whispering words of love in her ear. Hoping to calm her down soon. But he knew she wouldn't be alright for a long time. If ever…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)


End file.
